Related art devices that amplify suction noise include, for example, the devices described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-218458 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-139982. In the amplification device described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-218458, an intake duct is connected to a dashboard by a flexible tube so that suction noise may be fed into a vehicle cabin. The amplification device of a vehicle described in 2005-139982 has a connecting pipe connected to an interior of the intake duct and an elastic membrane that blocks the connecting pipe. The elastic membrane is made to vibrate; corresponding to the variation in pressure generated inside the intake duct, thereby generating a sound that amplifies the suction noise.
However, above-described amplification devices are associated with certain problems. For instance, as the suction noise is amplified corresponding to variation in pressure in the intake duct, there is no way to selectively silence or minimize the suction noise. Thus, it would be desirable to reduce the effect of amplifying the suction noise.